Testing Fate originally Tony's gone missing
by Yumi Hinasaki
Summary: warning there are spoilers  Tony has been acting strange recently and Maxxie is starting to get worried. But soon him and Tony both decide to escape from their upcoming fate. Tony x Maxxie
1. Chapter 1

I have never forgotten how strange you were acting the night you disappeared. I was finally thinking that everything would be okay even though a friend of ours had died. But you were acting really strange. It was like you were ill or something you were on edge and twitchy. Of course only Michelle and I noticed that there was something wrong with you. I thought it might still be from your accident. I followed you when you walked outside. "Tony?" I asked, you turned your head panicked. "Are you alright?" I called out to you gently. I saw the tears running down your cheeks. "Tony don't cry what is the matter?" I asked. "Michelle thinks I'm mad but I can sense Chris still here and I've seen him but I don't know if I can take it anymore." "Tony Chris' death affected us all really badly I wouldn't say you're mad you're just upset because a close friend has died." I said to you gently while holding you in my arms. "I keep thinking that someone else close is going to die I dreamed that you were going to die the other night. I don't want to lose you." I smiled weakly. "I'm not going anywhere Tone I have to look after you don't I?" I pet your head. "We promised we'd take care of each other when we were kids remember?" "Yeah I remember." You replied smiling. But then you looked down again.

"What is it?" I asked and you pressed your lips to mine for a few seconds. And then you smiled. "Max promise me you'll take care of yourself." "Tony?" I asked but then you walked away your head bent down. "I wonder what that was about." I muttered. "You wonder what, what is about?" A voice came from behind me. "AGHH!" I cried in suprise. "Don't have a heart attack Max it's me Anwar." "Don't scare me like that you wanker!" I said punching him feebly while he laughed. "You should have seen the look on your face Max it was hilarious." "Yeah, yeah whatever." I said rolling my eyes. "Where did Tony go?" Sid asked coming out of the building. "I don't know he's been acting really off tonignt." "Did he say anything to you?" "He's just affected by Chris' death is all." "Aren't we all?" Sid said. "When are you heading back to London Maxxie?" Michelle asked me. "Umm about tommorow afternoon but I will come back as soon as I can." We decided to set off to go to bed.

The next afternoon I got the train back to London. I settled back down in my home. But two days after Michelle called me in distress. "Chelle? What's the matter?" "It's Tony his mother called he didn't go back to Cardiff University and nobody else has seen him! Max you spoke to him the other night did he say anything suspicious?" "N-no he just said that he had a dream that I died or something but he never said anything else apart from the stuff about Chris." I was seriously worried at this point. "Don't worry Chelle I'm sure we'll find him maybe he just needs to clear his head but I'm sure he'll turn up." "Okay." Michelle hung up. But days turned into weeks and Tony still hadn't shown up but no-one had seen or heard from him. I was beyond myself with worry. But none of us knew the horror of the events that were going to occur.

It had been a month. One month and we didn't hear anything from you Tony. We were all so worried about you. I was also angry at you. How could you just take off and leave us all like that? I fucked up in a performance because I was so worried about you. I was so scared that you had gotten hurt but I remember thinking that you were a strong person I mean you survived being hit by a bus and yet you still got better. But I didn't want to lose you like I almost did. Because I am in love with you I don't want you to get hurt not at all.

I had a strange dream one night that there was a party and I left it and all of a sudden a car swerved onto the path hitting me and I woke up screaming sweat beaded down my forehead. I started getting these dreams a hell of a lot. I was terrified. In some dreams I could hear Tony calling out to me and I turn around and then the car hits me. I didn't understand why on earth this was happening to me or why I was getting the feeling that something like that was going to happen.

But now I see it makes perfect sense and I can't believe I was such an idiot as not to listen to you Tony. You could have saved my life the first time round. You tried to save my life. But it didn't go according to plan the first time round. One Saturday afternoon I had a guest and when I opened the door I found you standing there in front of me. "Tony..." Then I flung myself at you. "Tony! Tony! Tony!" I burst into tears. "Where the fuck have you been?" I screamed at you. you held me gently in your arms. "I've come to save your life Maxxie." "Save my life what?" "Next Friday you will be attending a party and a car will end up crashing into you killing you. I can't let that happen so Chris and I are trying to prevent your death." "Prevent my death Tony don't be silly I told you didn't I? I'm not going to die."

Oh how I wish I'd listened to you. I went to that party even though I felt uneasy. But I'll never forget you screaming my name the screeching of brakes and the sensation of floating and all of a sudden Chris was by my side. "Ch-Chris? What is this place? Where am I?" "You are in the afterlife Maxxie when you were hit by a car it killed you." "So Tony was right." I mumbled. You were in front of us. "Damn I failed I have to start again." "Again?" I asked. "Yeah Chris can I have another chance to save him." "But Tony why? Why are you trying to save me?" "Because I love you silly I can't lose the one I love." I was stunned. "You-you love me?" You smiled gently at me. "I've always loved you I just could never tell you." I felt tears trickling down my cheeks. "Oh Tony I love you too." I sobbed. Chris cleared his throat. "Okay technically what I'm going to use should only be used if the world is going to end or something but I guess it's the end of Tony's world. I'm going to turn back to before your death and hopefully we can save you this time. Although I did show you the future in your dreams. But we'll try to get it right this time." Chris grabbed one of my hands, Tony grabbed the other and I felt a strange sensation.

I woke with a start in Bristol at the party. "Yo Max were you asleep?" Anwar asked. "Hmm guess I must have drifted off a bit. I noticed Tony looking at me I had the strange feeling he was holding my hand in my dream and we were flying and I had thought I was in London just a minute before. It was an odd dream I remembered Chris being there and it was all strange and hazy. But my subconcious knew that we must not let the same thing happen again...


	2. Chapter 2

I remember the first time that I saw Chris in front of me. It was when I was at university I was coming out of a lecture and he appeared in front of me looking urgent. He told me that you were going to die Maxxie. I didn't believe him at first and then he showed me what would happen to you and he told me that he didn't want to lose one of his best friends. I decided that no matter what I would save you.

I told my fears to Michelle but she just brushed it off as me still grieving for Chris and I felt like no-one believed me. When we had that party the night before you left I was scared because it was so close to when you were going to die. I noticed you looking at me worry evident on your face. And when I walked out you followed me and I told my fears to you but yet like Michelle you thought I was still grieving for Chris. I kissed you gently and asked you to take care of yourself.

You left the next day and I secretly followed you because I had to watch over you. I knew you were worried about me but I couldn't make myself known yet. I watched you perform you really are great you know but obviously you messed up a little because you were so scared that I was hurt but yet you were the one who was being hurt. But I just loved you too much to let you die like you were supposed to and I worked so hard to save you.

I finally made myself known to you, of course you were a little angry at me because I had worried you and everyone else. I told you what I was trying to do but you didn't believe me. I felt sad because it was like I was failing but I couldn't lose you no matter what. Of course you went to that party and I was there with you. But I was too late the car that had a load of drunk teenagers in it smashed into you killing you instantly and it was right in front of me.

The next thing I knew you and Chris were in front of me. "Damn I failed now I have to do it again." I said. "Again?" Maxxie asked. "Yeah Chris can I have another chance to save him?" I asked. "But Tony why? Why are you trying to save me?" You cried. I smiled. "Because I love you silly. I can't lose the one I love." "Y-you love me?" "I've always loved you I could just never tell you." Tears were trickling down your cheeks. "Oh Tony I love you too." Chris cleared his throat and then we decided to give it another go. Chris grabbed my hand and Maxxie's and then I grabbed Maxxie's hand and we felt the sensation of flying.

I woke up with a start back at the party. Maxxie was sleeping too and he woke with a start. I promised myself that I would not lose this time and that I would save him...


End file.
